the_great_century_of_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (PRC), simply called China, is a nation in East Asia and the second most populous country in the world. China shares land borders with Russia, the UIR, North Korea, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar, Laos and Vietnam, and close maritime borders with Japan, South Korea and Taiwan. The Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separate China from South and Central Asia. The Yangtze and Yellow Rivers, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, run from the Tibetan Plateau to the densely populated eastern seaboard. China's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometres long, and is bounded by the Bohai, Yellow, East and South China Seas. China is also a member of Eurasian Economic Union and the Shanghai Pact with its allies, Russia and the UIR. History Twentieth Century and Early 21st Century: 1949-2015 Based on the millennia old civilization of China, the modern People's Republic of China came existence after the victory of the Chinese Communist Party in the civil war with the Kuomintang in 1949. The communist state began a series of free market reforms in 1978 that brought nearly four decades of blistering economic growth that transformed China from a mostly rural society into an urban nation and an industrial economy. Central Asian Wars: 2016-17 See Full Article: Central Asian Wars China partitioned the nations of Central Asia along with Russia and the UIR between 2016 and 2017 annexing Mongolia in October 2016 and the Almaty region of Kazakhstan as well as the nation of Kyrgyzstan in the summer of 2017. Reunification with Taiwan: 2019 See Full Article: Reunification with Taiwan China used the distraction of the Second American Revolution to initiate an arms build up that forced the island of Taiwan to agree autonomous region status within the PRC. This meant that while officially part of the PRC, Taiwan would not face occupation by the PLA and would maintain its own democratic government and its own army. Mainland citizens could not visit Taiwan without Taipei's permission. While Taiwan remained de facto independent, this was a huge diplomatic victory for the mainland. The Korean Crisis: 2019 See Full Article: The Korean Crisis Superpower Status: 2020-2050 Politics Foreign Relations Economy China experienced nearly four decades of blistering economic growth and saw the emergence of a manufacturing and export based economy after the adoption of free market reforms in 1978. Although the Great Recession of the late 2010s briefly interrupted China's economic ascent, China emerged as the world's largest economy in the early 2020s and as the architect of a Eurasian wide trade network that became the new epicenter of the global economy. China also transitioned into a high tech nation and consumer driven economy in the 2020s after four decades of export driven growth. By the end of the 2010s, China had constructed high speed rail lines providing 220+ mph service between every major city. During the 2020s, China financed and built the Pan-Asian High Speed Rail System linking China, South East Asia, India, Russia, the UIR, Turkey and Europe as part of a Eurasia wide trade and transportation network. Beijing dubbed this the New Silk Road Project. By the end the 2020s, China had begun constructing even faster magnetic levitation lines between certain cities. As the railroad spurred industries toons in the 1800s, high speed rail was a cornerstone ofFhina's efforts to become a developed nation in the early to mid 21st century. Demographics The People's Republic of China is the second most populous nation in the world as of 2030 due to India overtaking China as the world's most populous nation in 2028. Despite losing the status of being the most populous nation on Earth, China transitioned to a two child policy by 2022 averting a demographic crisis. As of 2030, China is 70% urban. The merger of the cities of the Pearl River Delta, one of China's main economic regions, created the largest continuous metropolitan area in the world in 2023. It also gave tens of millions of Chinese migrant workers urban status. By 2030, China had seen huge migration to many secondary cities and regional capitals creating a slew of new megacities and helping to make China a predominantly urban nation. Largest Cities in 2030: South China Megacity (Guangzhou to Shenzhen) 104 million Shanghai: 43 million Beijing: 36 million Chengdu: 26 million Xian: ''' 18 million '''Chongqing: 17 million Tianjin: '''16 million '''Changsha: 15 million Shijiazhuang: 14.5 million 'Wuhan: ' 14 million 'Nanking: ' 13.5 million 'Shenyang: ' 13 million 'Kaifeng: ' 12.5 million 'Hangzhou: ' 12 million 'Qingdao: ' 9.5 million 'Hong Kong: ' 9 million 'Dalian: ' 8.5 million 'Tangshan: ' 8 million 'Urumqi: ' 5.5 million 'Kashgar: ' 3.5 million 'Almaty: ' 2.5 million 'Ulan Bator: ' 2.5 million 'Lhasa: ' 1.5 million Category:Nations Category:East Asia Category:Asia Category:G-30